


Drowning in sweetness

by Steangine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Sweet Ending, for Grimmjow's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does an arrancar have memories from his human life? Grimmjow says no, but Ichigo isn't sure of his answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning in sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Written in few hours tonight for Grimmjow's birthday (it's 2 am more or less here) as tomorrow I won't be able to post it. The idea popped out inside my mind and this short thing happened. I hope you'll like it.

“Don’t you have any memory?”

Grimmjow had his eyes closed and Ichigo’s head on his chest, hair lightly tickling his throat and chin. He was more than close to fall into a pleasant and calm sleep, but Ichigo, of course, had to talk – as if he didn’t talk enough before while howling for him to thrust faster and deeper.

“What?”

He didn’t even fully opened his lips to speak that single word clearly, but Ichigo somehow managed to understand him.

“You were a human, long time ago. Do you have any memory?”

Humans got attached to the tiniest and useless things. Grimmjow learnt it on his skin since when he started his troublesome and frenzy relationship with Kurosaki Ichigo. Even if probably a human wouldn’t have called their having occasional sex and occasional death struggles a relationship. Their paths only ended up merging together too often.

“No.”

“Ah, it’s bizzare…“ Ichigo insisted. “…I met some Hollows who had memories of their previous lives so I thought–“

“I said no!” Grimmjow clutched his hair, staring into Ichigo’s half-closed eyes. “Now sleep before I kick you out from bed.”

The relief of the loosening grip made Ichigo sigh as he leaned again his cheek on Grimmjow’s chest.

“Really, what a bad behavior.”

Ichigo commented with a scowl and his hand suddenly darted to sink inside Grimmjow’s soft hair and clenching around them.

“Payback.”

He simply told while Grimmjow grabbed again his.

“Didn’t I say I would have kicked you out from bed?”

“And do you really think I’d let you do it without fighting back?”

Grimmjow reflected on the possibility of starting a struggle in the bed with Ichigo. A struggle that probably would have ended again in Ichigo opening his legs to his eager erection, and the perspective wouldn’t have been that bad if Grimmjow hadn’t already given it all during the previous round. He just wanted to sleep and cuddle in the warmth of their bodies kept under the covers.

“Hah, what a shithead.” He commented. “There’s one single thing I remember.”

That reply was so unexpected that Ichigo released his grip. He was fast to clench his fingers again, but he already knew he had lost that small battle from Grimmjow’s half grin that slowly disappeared. His gaze was intense and Ichigo was trapped into it.

“There’s a white thing with a black writing on it. 31st July. And a little hand is holding a tiny candle. I don’t even know what this means.”

Ichigo made again that strange expression that Grimmjow didn’t know how to react at: he had wrinkles between his eyebrows and his eyes looked almost sad. Was that pity?

“End of the story!” Grimmjow shook Ichigo’s head, receiving a swear that pleased him. “If you disturb me again, I’ll punch you to sleep!” He released his hair and put both hands under his head, squeezing his eyes.

Ichigo put his arm around his waist and Grimmjow didn’t reject him.

 

 

 

“What’s this?”

“A cake.”

“Kurosaki, I’m here to bring you to Hueco Mundo so we can fight and you are here making a fucking cake?!”

“I don’t recall you saying I had to be free today, stupid self-centered Arrancar! My life doesn’t revolve around you!”

Ichigo was wearing an apron and menacing Grimmjow with a whisk covered in whipped cream, pretty far from being threatening; he realized it glaring at Grimmjow’s pitying expression and flushed in embarrass going back to his word to pour out his frustration.

“You can delay it, now come.”

“No, I can’t.”

Grimmjow walked into the kitchen and the Garganta closed behind him.

“How much does it take?”

“I have no idea.”

“And why are you doing it?”

“I have no idea.”

“What?!”

Ichigo was giving him random answers, so concentrated on his work that he noticed Grimmjow got closer only when he was in front of him, on the other side of the table, covering the orange light of the sunset coming from the window. He raised his head with his eyebrows contracted.

“Oi, you’re blocking the light.”

“What are you doing?”

Grimmjow observed a cylinder made of different layers on a white plate and part of it was covered in white whipped cream.

“A cake, I told you.”

Ichigo got back to his struggle with covering the cake, ignoring again the arrancar. Grimmjow looked at all the strange dirty tools on the table without showing much interest until he spotted something familiar: a small package of tiny blue candles.

“Oi, Kurosaki.” He called his name with a low tone. “Stop what you’re doing.”

“I told you–“

“Whatever may be your idea, stop it. It won’t work.”

“Grimmjow, quit it! It’s not for you, I–“

“Did you really think I never tried?”

Grimmjow didn’t raise his voice, he simply stared at him. But Ichigo would have preferred him to scream at him, to vent whatever he had inside by throwing away everything from the table or even punching him. His sorrowful eyes were too sad and didn’t even seem to belong to Grimmjow. Ichigo wanted to reach out his hands, touch him, transmitting him a slight relief, however he didn’t know if Grimmjow would have accepted it or if he would have read pity in his thought.

“I tried. More than once. But it’s useless. The more you go on, the more your memories fade away. It’s a rebirth Kurosaki. I’ve been unlucky and didn’t manage to scrub away everything so for a while I really hoped for them to return.”

His voice scratched against the throat, Grimmjow snarled every word and ended bluntly, leaving inside Ichigo a sense of unease.

Grimmjow glared at him, he was silently challenging him to say something pathetic about how he wasn’t unlucky and other stupid human blabbers. And when Ichigo didn’t say anything, he bended his lips into a bitter smile.

“That’s all.”

His smirk widened and Ichigo snapped. He tightened the grip on the cake knife and broke directly between his lips, shoving the tip covered in whipped cream inside his mouth.

Grimmjow was caught by surprise and a sudden sweetness spread on his tongue and all over his mouth. His glare turned into a puzzled stare.

“A rebirth you say? Then tomorrow it’s the day of your rebirth. I won’t accept any cheap excuse since today this is my sixth attempt of doing this damn cake!”

Ichigo didn’t take out the knife, as if it was a good way to prevent Grimmjow from speaking. But Grimmjow managed to articulate words, a bit messy, even with that into his mouth.

“Kurosaki. It’ll become too sweet.”

“Wh-what?”

Grimmjow took the knife out his mouth and repeated. “It’s too sweet!”

Ichigo sank his index inside the bowl and tasted the whipped cream. His eyes narrowed as he realized Grimmjow was lying: the taste wasn’t excessively sweet so that put with the rest of the ingredients, the cake wouldn’t have resulted nauseating.

“What are you saying Grimm–“

Ichigo’s scowl lessened at the view of Grimmjow with his head a bit reclined forward and a hand on the forehead.

“Kurosaki, stop. It’s getting too sweet and I can’t bear it, damn it!”

Maybe it was just the light of the twilight, melting with the long shadows in the room, that gave Ichigo the impression of a light blush on Grimmjow’s cheeks. But he wanted to believe it wasn’t a mere illusion. He went around the table and pressed one hand on Grimmjow’s back , the other one behind his head.

Their lips touched gently. Ichigo’s were a slightly dry, Grimmjow felt it with his tongue, tracing the lines of his mouth and slowly leaving many kisses on his cheek and jaw, going down to the neck and stopping to the hem of the t-shirt.

Grimmjow rested his head on Ichigo’s shoulder and held onto his arms.

It hurt, his fingers sinking deep on his muscles hurt. But Ichigo passed his fingers through Grimmjow’s hair in a slow gentle caress and pressed their bodies closer.

“Too sweet, Kurosaki.”

“Shut up, Grimmjow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since in canon we only saw the harsh side of Grimmjow, it was difficult for me writing about him giving up to the sweetness Ichigo was giving him. Such a difficult character...


End file.
